1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless networks and, more particularly, to wireless network activation with carriers and registration with service providers.
2. Discussion of Background
The wireless communication revolution is bringing fundamental changes to data networking and telecommunication, and is making integrated networks a reality. By freeing the user from the cord, personal communications networks, wireless local area networks (LAN's), and mobile radio networks and cellular systems harbor the promise of fully distributed mobile computing and communications, any time, anywhere. Numerous wireless services are also maturing and are poised to change the way and scope of communication.
Many manufacturers have begun to incorporate wireless technologies into a new kind of computer—the personal digital assistant (PDA) A PDA is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user. A PDA runs personal information management applications such as an address book, a daily organizer, and electronic notepads. These applications make people's lives easier.
FIG. 1 shows a basic configuration of a popular PDA brand, the Palm™ 10. However, the Palm™ 10 is much more than a simple PDA. This small, slim, device, about the size of your wallet, can hold 6000 addresses, 5 years of appointments, 1500 to-do items, 1500 memos, 200 e-mail messages, and can run many different software applications.
The front panel of the Palm™ 10 is a large liquid crystal display (“LCD”) 11, which is touch-sensitive and allows a user to enter and manipulate data. By using a stylus (not shown) to interact with the touch-sensitive screen, a user may easily navigate through a host of various software applications. A stylus is used to interact with information on a screen in much the same way a mouse is used with a desktop personal computer. The display device also includes a Graffiti™ writing section 12 for tracing alphanumeric characters as input.
Regarding wireless connectivity, a given wireless network typically has many different carriers for the same network type. For example, Bell South™ and Rogers AT&T™ are wireless carriers that both run Mobitex™ networks. Further, many wireless computers are manufactured to be compatible with a particular network type, carrier, and/or service provider.
Unfortunately, problems arise when a consumer, manufacturer, or provider later desires the computer to be compatible with another network or another carrier. Integrated within the computer's architecture, may be an operating system that allows a user to connect with a specific carrier and/or service provider. For example, applications that allow connectivity with a specific carrier, such as BellSouth™, may be written to a read-only memory (ROM) of the PDA. Such a framework makes it difficult to later make the PDA compatible with another carrier or with another type of network.
The PDA that is compatible with only BellSouth™ can not be taken to Europe to be compatible with a French carrier, much less a wireless network in France. Thus, the manufacturer that builds the PDA that is compatible with BellSouth™ will have to build a different PDA to be compatible with a French carrier, and another device for Australia, and another for Japan, etc.
While a PDA may be manufactured for a regional carrier and/or service provider, wireless networks naturally provide users with extended computing capabilities and mobility. Users are able to move about, carrying their computers with them and maintaining uninterrupted communication with their servers. Wireless networks should be able to allow users to turn on their computers almost anywhere in the world, to establish access to their home servers, and to retrieve their files and email. Such mobility, however, is difficult with commonly available wireless technology.
Consequently, the implementation of wireless networks presents new problems. Unfortunately, classical communication theory and wired network models does not efficiently solve these new problems.